Reflection
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: Chimera stays out late on the night before the Final War Games, thinking about her feeling for bloodlust and her upcoming match. Based off episode 68, some mildly disturbing discription, rated T for safe. 3rd Chimera entry, whee!XD Please R&R, thank you -


Title: **Reflection**

_'Meditation,' I looked straight up at the highest point of Lestava Castle, one of the four tower's pointy tips bathed in shadow, the full moon luminescent and overwhelming, almost dwarfing headquarters when compared and contrasted; dark against light. The climb up would seem daunting and unthinkable to anyone, but this is **me**; I get it done in a few leaps. I faintly feel the wind riding around me, ruffling my baggy clothes as I cut through the midnight air, my body jumping with my shoes bounding off the solid, dark walls in mere soundless heartbeats and I've reached the peak. _

_'Nothing to it,' Settling down on the thin edge, cross-legged, my hidden arms hanging limp in front of my feet beneath long purple sleeves and thick navy blue cuffs, my awesome skull masked face thrust out so I could feel my spinal cord working in my neck and hunched back; a comfortable perch to contemplate recent occurrences. The moon is really bigger up here I can see the craters and the faint hues of blue detailing it, with it's menacing, surrounding glow to my back I feel something of what humans call "peace of mind" translated as tranquil darkness to me. Humans really make "feelings" too complicated and useless; they're truly stupid hindrances and hateful monsters that must be exterminated and tortured in the most amusing, fatal way. My lips grin wide at the thought of delivering such ultimate punishment, revelling so much in the feeling of breaking and shattering bones, piercing and shredding through bodies, twisting and contorting limbs to my will, the spraying blood staining me, and the terror so plain around me that I can feel the chained string links of GhostARMs spread out in my lap howling blood cries of delight, roaring in only my mind's ears that I have to soothe them with promises of slaughters ahead. I always keep my word when it comes to bringing death to mass amounts of always pathetic, lowlife humans, my ARMs can be sure of that, so much that I feel like laughing 'till I burst but I also restrain my impulsive humour, not wanting to ruin my formidable, silent reputation. However, that's not what I came out here for…_

_The final War Game matches start tomorrow, or so I've been told. Apparently I'm facing that MAR witch from Caldia, since she's the only fighter left to torment. Not that I mind at all, it should be interesting, she seems strong enough to put up some sort of fight, plus, she's got a nice body. I can't wait to play around with it; should be more fun to mess with than that Pawn girl, Gido. That orange porcupine makes it too easy but I can never quite make her squeal no matter how much I push, she'll cry her cute sound but she won't call for her Ian, she said she believes in him and wait because he will save her back then. How pathetic, it'll never happen because he's impossibly stupid, slow and weak; it's really annoying but it's fun to crush her hopes, so whatever. _

_The only question is when I'll get to go, doesn't really matter because I'll get my turn soon enough, but this busty girl is very intriguing. Although I've only glanced at her matches, I can see her magical power is very high and her ARMs have a wide variety that would be fun to crush them all; I can just see her face! But that Rein Dog, Toto, or whatever she calls it, seems like trouble because it's eaten too many. Then again, this me; I should be able to retrain that mutt and send it running back with it's tail between it's legs, that'd be a laugh! Oh, I can hardly wait to turn that tramp into another living corpse and add her to my collection, this'll be so much fun! I can hardly control my enthusiasm, I let lose a howl rivalling my Ghost ARM's;_

_"AHHAHAHAHEHAHAHA!!!!" _

_Soon enough, I let my laughter die and sit forward again, apprehensive for the battle ahead. For tonight though, I'll enjoy the quiet with my blood-warming, morbid thoughts because tomorrow I'll be having a **great** time. _


End file.
